


Island Eyes

by doctor__idiot



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: "This is my favorite song!"





	Island Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This is my favorite song!"

The only way Jensen knows how to describe the sound Jared makes when he jumps up is as a squeak. There’s no other option.

He finds himself tugged upward, Jared’s illegally long fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he nearly spills his drink. His alcohol-slow reflexes are taking their sweet time to kick in. “Hey!”

“This is my favorite song!” Jared shouts over the music, already moving away from the safety zone that has been their table and heading straight for the unsafe space that is the dance floor.

“No, it ain’t,” Jensen protests but he’s not sure Jared is listening, “You don’t have a favorite song.”

Jared drags him the past few feet onto the dance floor – Jensen is momentarily tempted to literally dig his heels in but it would be too childish, even for him – and turns around. “Well, it’s one of them. Dance with me?”

Jensen should have seen this coming. He kind of did but he’s still surprised when Jared hauls him in, almost all the way against his chest, and Jensen has to grab onto Jared’s shoulders to avoid tripping over his own feet.

“You don’t even know how to dance.”

Jared laughs. “Does it matter? Neither do you.”

Jensen hears himself make an undignified sound when Jared’s arm snakes around his waist. It’s a little unfamiliar but also nice, really fucking nice, and it makes it easier to stand up straight. In hindsight, that last Mojito may not have been such a good idea. Jensen usually isn’t one for cocktails but they were sort of there and now here we are.

He jabs a finger at Jared’s face, only narrowly missing his nose. “If you think I’m gonna grind up against you on our 100th episode party, you’re mistaken.”

He didn’t mean to say it, he’s not sure where that came from, and he feels his cheeks heat up. He can always blame it on the alcohol.

Jared only laughs. Then looks down, right at him. “Yet that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

And no matter how much Jensen didn’t want to _say_ it, he intended to _follow through_ on it even less. But Jared is right. It can’t actually be called dry-humping yet, thank every available deity for that, but Jensen is definitely pressing up against Jared. His hands that latched onto Jared’s shoulders a moment ago as support have snuck around Jared’s neck, holding onto him.

He could blame Jared’s arm around his middle for their proximity – he’s the one who started it after all – but it doesn’t really matter. He’s just as much a part of this now. 

“Hate it when you’re sober and I’m not.”

Jared snorts. His thumb is stroking circles into Jensen’s skin through his dress shirt and it’s beyond distracting. He then leans in just the fraction of an inch but Jensen’s so sure Jared is going to kiss him that he jerks back, blurts, “There’re others here.”

Jared looks at him with open amusement, lips pressed together against vibrating laughter that’s threatening to spill. He leans in again, tightening his arm around Jensen’s waist at the same time so this time there’s no escape and Jensen closes his eyes on instinct.

He’s mildly surprised when he feels dry lips brush against his temple as Jared speaks into his ear, “They’re all minding their own business.”

It’s strangely erotic, the way Jared holds him, looks at him, body turned into Jensen’s. The haze in his eyes tells Jensen that maybe he’s not as sober as Jensen originally assumed. The thought is oddly comforting.

He’s just about to say something when someone taps his shoulder.

Alona has popped up next to them without him noticing and now she’s smirking at Jared. “You mind if I steal your guy for a hot minute?”

Jared laughs, doesn’t react to the ‘your guy’ comment that’s making Jensen’s head spin.

“Sure,” Jared grins, steps back, “You know where to find me.”

Jensen doesn’t actually, isn’t sure what Jared means, but he figures he can always text or call later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I know, the ending isn't really an ending. I'm sorry.


End file.
